Giver of Light Book 1: Finding a Father in a Memory
by JediMaster-Jen
Summary: AU; Separated from one another when the child was an infant, a father has come to reclaim his son from the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Giver of Light: Book 1-Finding a Father in a Memory

**Summary:** Separated from one another when the child was an infant, a father has come to reclaim his son from the Jedi.

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns everything even remotely related to Star Wars. Jude Watson owns the character of Xanatos.

/

**Chapter 1**

"What's the matter, little one, don't you remember your father?" came the sneering question from the dark Jedi.

"You aren't my father! That's a lie!" the fifteen year-old Padawan Learned screamed, his horror at the very idea of being this man's son frightening him to his core.

Qui-Gon Jinn stepped between his apprentice and the dark Jedi. He'd always known that the day would arrive when this evil man would surface to reclaim his child.

"Search your thoughts, youngling. You _know_ my words are the truth," instructed the man. "Come my son, join me and I will complete your training. Join me and you will possess a wealth you've never imagined. Leave the Jedi behind my son, and I will show you true power," the darksider implored.

"No! I'll never join you!" the Padawan insisted.

"You're wasting your time. The boy is firm in his commitment to the Jedi Order," Qui-Gon calmly told the other man.

Shifting his gaze from Padawan to Master, the darksider slowly began to approach the Jedi pair. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, Qui-Gon Jinn. Once again, you're meddling in my life," he stated. "That ends now, old man. The boy is _my son_ and he'll be coming with me!" he spat in Jinn's face. He glanced back at his son. "Think back, young one, search your memories," he instructed again.

Qui-Gon was horrified to see his young apprentice doing exactly that. The teen had closed his eyes and was using the Force to scan his deeply buried memories. It was a technique the Jedi used often on their missions, using the Force to remember details and facts, memories that had been obscured by time. But he could not remember one instance when his apprentice had done it on a mission, and he certainly had never used it to remember the haunting image of his biological father. Qui-Gon prayed to the Force and every god he knew that the young man's voyage through his memories would reveal nothing.

The dark-haired man looked on with a satisfied, evil grin splitting his handsome features. He knew exactly what the boy's journey would reveal. Everything.

/

_The tiny boy barely made a sound as he was lifted from his hovercrib. His small body was dwarfed by the large hands that cradled him. His bright, intelligent eyes seemed to stare right through the man holding him. _

"_You're so small right now, my son. But I promise you, someday you'll grow tall and strong and powerful. By then, I'll have complete control of this world and together we can rule it, and perhaps the entire galaxy as father and son," the man whispered quietly to the small baby._

_Wide blue-gray eye blinked furiously as the infant desperately tried to ward off sleep. The soothing voice of his father made him drowsy._

"_There's no need to remain awake, little one. We'll be parted soon, but when the time comes, and we're reunited, you'll remember every word I've imparted to you here today," the man spoke; his words light and gentle so as not to startle the boy. "You're going to be a wealthy man one day, my little one. You'll own and control all of Telos, just as I do now and as my father did before me. My father was the Governor of Telos. He was murdered by a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn when I was just seventeen years old. He wasn't a perfect man, I'll admit that. He made many mistakes and did many things wrong, but he did not deserve to be slain in cold blood," were his whispered words to the slumbering infant._

_The man moved across the room and sat down in a rocker chair. Moving gently to and fro, he continued his talk to his baby boy. _

"_He would have enjoyed you, little one. You would have been his pride and joy, his first grandson. But it was not to be," he whispered sadly. "I'll tell you a little secret; it's probably for the best that my father isn't here. He'd seek to control you for his own purposes, just as he did with me. I suppose I should tell you about your mother," he said as he looked down at the baby. "She was the most wonderful, caring, compassionate and thoughtful woman I've ever known. I learned the most important lessons in life from her. She taught me what my Jedi Master never could. She taught me to let go of my anger, my hate and my fears. She taught me to love. Then she gave me you, my very own child to cherish and adore," he said, tears threatening to fall. _

_The infant seemed to sense his father's distress and opened his eyes. Reaching out with his little fist, the child wiped away the tears before sleep claimed him again._

_The man smiled through his grief. "I really must apologize for her absence. Childbirth was much too strenuous for her body. I'll simply tell you this; your mother loved you beyond all others in her life, beyond her own life. You were her joy and her happiness in the few hours she had with you after you came into this world," he told his son. "Now, I must prepare you for the day we will meet again, my son."_

_The man closed his own eyes and placed the thumb and index finger of his right hand at each temple on the infant's head. Channeling the Force, he used every ounce of his energy and power to imprint the memory of this one-sided conversation on his son's brain. He also inserted a block over the memory that could only be removed by himself. All it would require was one sentence. He didn't want his son, or the Jedi to learn the truth before he was ready._

"_I want you to be good, my son. I promise we'll see each other again," he told the child before dropping a tender kiss on his forehead._

/

"Father?" the young Jedi Padawan whispered as he opened his eyes and stared at the man. The memory had come to him immediately, almost as if it had been there forever. He clearly remembered the tender way in which his father had held him when he was a baby. It was as clear in his mind as the man himself that now stood in front of him.

The man stepped closer to the boy, his hands reaching out to cup the youthful face. "Yes, little one, it's me. I'm your father," came the emotionally charged words. He pulled the boy into his arms and held him close.

Qui-Gon couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as his apprentice wrapped his own arms around his newfound father.

"F-fa-father. Y-you're re-really here," the young man struggled with the words. Tears were streaming down his face. This had been a dream of his since he was a small child, growing up in the crèche. He had always wondered about his parents. Now he was standing in his father's tender embrace.

While softly rubbing his son's back, the man turned his dark blue eyes towards Qui-Gon. "We need to resolve this, Jinn, for the sake of the boy," he said, leaving no room for argument.

Qui-Gon saw his apprentice wiping away his tears and smiling up at his father. There was a happiness he'd never seen before on Obi-Wan Kenobi's face. Nor had he ever seen Obi-Wan's father so serene and gentle, not even when he'd been a Jedi Padawan.

"All right Xanatos, we'll discuss this," Qui-Gon relented. He would do it for Obi-wan, the boy he loved as a son. That was all he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Qui-Gon was worried. He didn't like the way Obi-Wan had so quickly and easily taken to his father. In his experience, Xanatos Renashaii was not a man to be trifled with. He'd turned his back on the Jedi, on Qui-Gon when he'd been just seventeen years old. He'd used the dark side, drawn his saber against his own Master and had vowed revenge for the death of his father. It was a betrayal that still stung Qui-Gon, twenty-one years later. Now, here was that same man, laughing and smiling with the boy he'd sired fifteen years before. Qui-Gon could find no trace of the taint of the dark side, despite Xanatos' angry attitude hours earlier. That worried him as well.

"So, Jinn, how long have you been looking after my boy?" Xanatos asked snidely as he strode confidently into the galley where Qui-Gon was sitting.

Qui-Gon lifted his blue-green eyes up from the datapad he was reading to stare at his former apprentice. "Looking after, or training?" he asked conversationally.

Xanatos flopped down in a chair across from the man that had trained him to be a Jedi for eight years. "You know perfectly well what I mean, old man," he snapped. "How long have you been Ben's Master?" Xanatos demanded.

"Ben?" was Qui-Gon's soft inquiry. He'd never heard that name before.

Xanatos couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Ben. That is Obi-Wan's given name. Benjamin Renashaii. His mother was Corellian; her name was Dhalia Kenobi. When Ben was born, she called him obiwan. It's a Corellian word meaning light. He was her light, and mine. Our light in the darkness," he whispered emotionally. "Anyway, she died and I was left to raise him on my own. To say I was ill-prepared to be a single father would be an understatement. The decision to give him to the Jedi was the hardest of my life," he told Qui-Gon. "I knew you Jedi would be nervous about coming to Telos, so I had two of my employees pose as Ben's parents. I didn't want him rejected outright because of his paternity. The name Obi-Wan Kenobi is of course a combination of Dhalia's surname and the word obiwan. It seemed fitting that as he left Telos and his father behind he should have a piece of his mother with him," he finished.

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. He never imagined that his former student might have changed over the last twenty-one years. He genuinely seemed to care about Obi-Wan. "I've been looking after him from almost the first moment he came to the Temple. I was drawn to him in much the same manner I had been drawn to you when you were a child," he admitted. "As for training, Obi-Wan became my Padawan when he was nearly thirteen years old."

"Why wasn't he chosen sooner!?" Xanatos asked, his tone loud and indignant. He couldn't fathom the fact that _his_ son hadn't been picked long before then.

Qui-Gon began to squirm just the tiniest bit under Xanatos' intense stare. "To make a long story short, Obi-Wan carried a lot of anger inside him as a child. He was almost constantly fighting with other initiates, one in particular. They got into a tussle during the last lightsaber competition before their thirteenth life-days and it cost them both a chance at being chosen," Qui-Gon began in a matter-of-fact voice. "Both Obi-Wan and Bruck Chun ended up on a transport to Agri-Corps. I was sent along to keep an eye on the children. The ship was attacked by pirates and Obi-Wan was a great help to me during the defense of the ship and its passengers. After the incident, I re-evaluated my opinion of Obi-Wan. He acquitted himself quite well that day and I decided that his talents would be wasted in Agri-Corps. He was meant to be a Jedi Knight. One week later, he officially became my Padawan Learner," he finished.

Xanatos continued to stare at his former mentor. His eyes were still blazing with fury over his son's trip to Agri-Corps, despite his quick return. "Ben would never have been sent away from the Jedi Temple in the first place had he been chosen sooner," he said, the accusation clearly implied if not spoken aloud. He blamed Qui-Gon.

"He wasn't ready to be chosen sooner, Xan," Qui-Gon said softly, using the nickname he had given Xanatos when he'd been a small child.

"Sithspit!" Xanatos yelled as he practically jumped from his chair. "My son is the most gifted, powerful Jedi I have ever encountered. He shines with the Force. Even _you_ must see that," he ranted gruffly.

Qui-Gon sighed deeply. "Yes, Obi-Wan glows with the Force, and yes, he is the most powerful Jedi I have ever encountered. His midi-chlorian count is…," he began, but stopped as he realized what he was about to reveal. That was one bit of information he didn't want Xanatos to have in his possession. "Suffice it to say, Obi-Wan will be a powerful Jedi Knight one day. Of that I have no doubt."

Xanatos knew Qui-Gon was hiding something, and now he knew what it was. Something about Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian count; something about him _knowing_ Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian count had the older man spooked. He'd tuck that piece of information away for examination at a later date. For now, he wanted to get more details concerning his son's life. He wanted to know everything that he'd missed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After having spent the entire night watching his son sleep, Xanatos was now nervous as the city-planet of Coruscant was mere hours away. He hadn't been to the Republic capital in more than twenty years; not since he left Qui-Gon and the Jedi behind. If not for Obi-Wan, he may never have returned.

"What's wrong, Father?" came Obi-Wan's soft, core-accented voice.

Xanatos whirled around, not having sensed his son's approach. "You startled me, Ben," he told the young man. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I noticed. I wanted to surprise you so I was shielding my presence," he informed his father.

That statement piqued Xanatos' interest immediately. It wasn't unusual for such a young Jedi Padawan to be able to hide his presence in the Force, but it was highly unusual for one so young to do it successfully, or for any significant length of time. In this case, as he thought about it, Xanatos realized he hadn't actually sensed Obi-Wan's presence on the ship for the last few hours. That development would need further researching.

"Tell me, how long have you been able to shield yourself for such a long period of time?" Xanatos asked conversationally.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "As long as I can remember. Master Yoda had always worked with me on strengthening my shields. He told me it was important for a Jedi to be able to shield his presence and his thoughts," he volunteered.

Xanatos wondered why Yoda himself would take on the task of teaching a child such an advanced technique. Learning to shield thoughts began at a young age, and was a common practice. However, cloaking ones Force signature wasn't a skill that was needed often, and when it was, the duration of use was usually rather small. It was meant to give a Jedi Knight the time he/she needed to make a quick escape. If he had interpreted Obi-Wan's words correctly, he'd been learning to completely cloak his presence in the Force since he was a child. It was yet another mystery that would require further investigation.

"Well, it seems that your skills are far beyond those of your age-mates," he stated confidently as he clasped Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Again, Obi-Wan shrugged. He seemed totally unaware of his own strength in the Force. Xanatos knew his son was powerful, he could _feel_ that power radiating from the teenage boy every time he was near. The lingering question seemed to be where that strength, that strong connection to the Force came from.

/

"We're preparing to land at the Temple," Qui-Gon informed his apprentice and Xanatos.

Xanatos' apprehension at being back at the Jedi Temple had sky-rocketed the moment they entered the atmosphere of Coruscant. He suddenly wished he still had a lightsaber in his possession. For all he knew the entire Jedi Council was waiting for them at the landing pad, just waiting to strike him down for his long ago betrayal.

"Jedi do not seek revenge, Xanatos," Qui-Gon said from his position next to the younger man.

"Stay out of my head, Jinn," Xanatos snapped sharply.

"Perhaps you should tighten your shields," was the calm reply from Qui-Gon. "You're broadcasting rather loudly."

Xanatos turned quickly face Qui-Gon, his sapphire eyes blazing. "Perhaps you should refrain from spewing your inadequate teaching…," He started to say, but stopped when he caught the look on Obi-Wan's youthful face.

"This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. I apologize for my behavior, my son," Xanatos said to the boy.

"As do I, Padawan. I offer no excuse for my behavior," were Qui-Gon's quiet words to his student.

Obi-Wan accepted their apologies. "Maybe we should exit the ship, Master. I'm sure the Council is anxious for our report of the situation on Praxus."

Both Qui-Gon and Xanatos were proud of Obi-Wan's actions. The young man was mature beyond his years; far more mature than either his master or his father.

"You're absolutely right, Padawan. Let's go," Qui-Gon said as he headed for the exit.

Obi-wan followed dutifully, but Xanatos remained stationary. His feet refused to carry him from where he stood.

"Father, aren't you coming?" the young man asked.

Calming his nerves and clearing his mind, Xanatos slowly moved forward. "Yes son, I'm…I'm coming."

The three of them exited the ship, Qui-Gon leading with Obi-Wan and Xanatos trailing behind. They could see Masters Yoda and Windu waiting for them at the opposite side of the Temple landing pad.

Coming to a stop in front of the two senior members of the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both bowed in respect. Behind them, Xanatos' eyes were riveted on the two Jedi Masters. Mace Windu didn't look any older than when Xanatos had last seen him, but Yoda was certainly showing his age. The small green Master seemed frail, and tired.

"Old and tired I may be, Xanatos, but frail I am not," Master Yoda spoke, startling the tall man.

Xanatos, his eyes suspiciously moist, moved around Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and came to kneel in front of the little Master. "Forgive me, Master. I am careless in my thoughts these days," he told Yoda.

Yoda's clawed hand moved to rest on Xanatos' broad shoulder. "Forgive you I do, youngling," Yoda said quietly. "Good it is to see you again, Xanatos."

Qui-Gon was stunned at the reception his former student was getting from Yoda. The little Master almost seemed _happy_ to see the dark-haired man. He shifted his gaze towards Mace Windu, hoping to see at least some small measure of censure where Xanatos was concerned. But he saw none.

Mace stepped forward and extended a hand towards Xanatos. The younger man stood from his kneeling position and gripped the offered hand, his nervousness having abated completely during his short exchange with Yoda.

"Welcome home, Jedi Renashaii," Mace said, his words bringing twin looks of shock and disbelief to the faces of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking the ancient halls of the Jedi Temple was a pleasure Xanatos never imagined he'd enjoy again. Yet here he was, doing just that. It seemed to him that every inch of the old structure held a precious memory of his time as a young Jedi Initiate and Padawan. Against all odds after more than twenty years, it still felt like…home.

"Missed it, have you?" Yoda asked as he floated in his hover-chair next to Xanatos' towering figure. Mace, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed at a discreet distance, each wrapped up in their own thoughts concerning Xan's return to the Temple.

Sapphire eyes swept once over the halls before settling on Yoda's green face. "Yes, Master. I've missed it very much. It's been so long since I was here last," he whispered, his voice quiet and tinged with sadness, regret and an underlying sense of longing.

Walking directly behind Xanatos, Qui-Gon was trying desperately to control his mounting fury. He could not believe how Yoda and Mace were treating his former apprentice. It was as if a long lost friend had returned, and not the man that had taken up his saber against his Master and consciously called upon the dark side of the Force.

"Master, perhaps we should be discussing the situation on Praxus," Qui-Gon said, boldly interrupting the conversation between Yoda and Xanatos.

"Yes, yes, talk of it, we will. But not now," was Yoda's dismissive reply. "Much to discuss with young Xanatos, Master Windu and I have."

Qui-Gon ceased moving as he watched Yoda, Mace and Xanatos move into a turbo-lift and out of sight. Never in his life could he remember having been so utterly dismissed in such a way. Despite his tall stature, he suddenly felt small and insignificant after having been pushed aside so easily by Yoda.

Obi-Wan, having witnessed the scene from a position well behind the elder men, came to stand next to his mentor. "That was…interesting, Master. I don't believe I've ever seen Masters Yoda and Windu behave in that manner before," he quietly expressed to Qui-Gon.

"Neither have I, Padawan. Something odd is going on here, and it involves your father," he told the boy. "I intend to find out exactly why he's been received with such open arms."

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon's long-legged stride carried him down the corridor towards the turbo-lift at an alarming pace. He could easily sense the waves of confusion and barely controlled anger rolling off his mentor. Qui-Gon was shielding his thoughts and feelings, but against Obi-Wan's own highly developed mental abilities, it was as if they weren't even in existence.

"_Obi-Wan, go to our quarters and get your textbooks. We're back just in time for you to attend your Galactic History course,"_ Qui-Gon's words echoed in his mind.

"_Yes, Master,"_ Obi-Wan replied. With his shoulders slumped, he made his way to the turbo-lift that would carry him up a few level to his and Qui-Gon's shared quarters.

/

"Wish to take the boy away, do you?" Yoda asked, his tone serious.

Xanatos had known that question would be the first asked as he Yoda had entered the small Jedi's quarters after bidding Mace goodbye at the door. He saw no reason to try and conceal his wishes from Yoda; he would not have been successful anyway. "Yes, Master," was his straight-forward answer.

"Hmm, knew this day would come, I did. Foreseen it, I have," Yoda said quietly, his body resting lightly on his gimmer stick.

Xanatos allowed himself a tiny smile. The old Master never ceased to amaze him with his ability to see the future. "If you already knew the answer, why did you bother to ask the question, Master?" Xanatos wondered.

Yoda slowly made his way across the room to where Xanatos had perched himself on the edge of a chair. His large, dark eyes stared at Xanatos for what seemed like hours to the man. He felt as if Yoda could see directly into his very soul.

"Here at the Temple, the boy will remain," Yoda declared in a strong voice, his words punctuated by the crack of his gimmer stick hitting the floor.

Xanatos sprung to his feet and began pacing the room like a caged animal. "Why not, Master?" he asked hotly. "Why can't he come with me to Telos?"

"Powerful Jedi, he is. Guidance he needs, now more than ever," was Yoda's cryptic reply.

Again, Xanatos knew that something was being hidden from him concerning his son. "Just how powerful is Ben, Master?" he inquired, his ears burning in anticipation of the answer.

He was disappointed. "Average in power, Obi-Wan is at this point."

"Sithspit! He can cloak his Force signature for hours at a time. His shields are remarkable," Xanatos began his tirade. "He is not average! Ben has skills far beyond those of most every Knight in this Temple. I want to know how that is possible!" Xanatos demanded in a yell.

Yoda lifted his gimmer stick and gave a hard whack to the shins of the tall, angry man. "Shout in my home, you will not," came the stern reprimand from Yoda. "Calm down, you will."

Xanatos sank down heavily into the chair, his anger bleeding away as fast as it had taken hold. "I apologize, Master," he said as he reached down and gently rubbed his aching shin. "I have never known of a Jedi, whether it be a Knight or Master, that can cloak their signature for so long, or so well. Please Master, tell me the truth," he plead with Yoda.

/

Obi-Wan could sense the agitated presence of his Master inside the quarters they shared. He palmed open the door and stepped into the common room.

"Obi-Wan, how was your class?" Qui-Gon asked from his reclining position on the couch.

"It was all right, Master," the boy said as he set his books down and made his way into the kitchen.

Qui-Gon stood and followed his apprentice. "I want to speak with you about Xan…your father," he told the young man. "There are some things you should know about him."

Obi-Wan had the sudden feeling that he wasn't going to like this conversation. "Okay, Master," he said, his tone clearly belying his apprehension.

Qui-Gon sat down at the table in their kitchen and gestured for Obi-Wan to do the same. "I know that you've wondered your entire life about your parents; your father in particular," Qui-Gon began. "Xanatos Renashaii was at one time my apprentice. He was very bright, out-going, and he was extremely strong in the Force. He was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. Then, when he was seventeen years old, we were assigned a mission on his home-world of Telos."

"I know, Master. I also know that he turned his back on you and the Jedi after you killed his father," Obi-Wan said, his words greatly surprising Qui-Gon. Seeing that surprise on his teacher's face, Obi-Wan felt he should explain. "Father told me what happened on Telos, Master. He and I talked for a long while in my quarters aboard our ship before we reached Coruscant. I asked him why you and he seemed to hate one another so much. He wanted me to know the truth."

"What exactly did he tell you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked carefully.

Obi-Wan shrugged as if the details didn't matter. "He just told me that you and he fought because he wanted to know his father and you forbid the relationship from ever beginning," he stated as calmly as if he was giving the results of the latest pod-races on Malestare.

"Is that all he told you?" questioned Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to meet Qui-Gon's. He was stunned to see touches of blame and accusation in Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes. "No, Master. He told me that when his father tried to take him by force, you pulled your saber and…killed him."

Qui-Gon stood up from the table and walked slowly over to the window in their quarters. "Do you believe that I would kill a man in cold blood, Obi-Wan?" he asked softly, pain coloring his tone.

"Of course not, Master!" Obi-Wan yelled. "It's just that…well, you did kill him. All Father wanted was to know his own father. I know the Code forbids attachments and that knowing our families can inhibit out training, but…I just don't think knowing my father, or him knowing his father would be a bad thing."

"Xanatos Renashaii is not man to be trifled with, Padawan. He's cunning, underhanded and deceitful," Qui-Gon said, still looking out over Coruscant. "He is a dangerous and I forbid you to spend time with him."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. He was being denied the same thing that his own father had been denied twenty-one years earlier. He had never imagined that his Master could hurt him in such a way.

"Forgive me, Master, but…I am going to spend time with my father and get to know him," came the strong declaration from the young Padawan.

Qui-Gon turned around sharply, fully intending to reprimand the boy until he caught sight on the hurt and tears on his face. He moved slightly closer only to lose his chance to speak when Obi-Wan fled their quarters.

"Stang, what have I done?" came his question to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Obi-Wan raced down the halls of the quiet Temple towards the exit. He knew he was getting strange looks from the various Jedi he scampered past on his run; he could feel their curiosity. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get away from the Temple, from the Jedi and from…Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Hey Obi, where are you going!?" called Padawan Garen Muln from behind Obi-Wan, stopping him in his tracks. Garen was his best friend; he couldn't very well ignore him. So he turned to face his approaching friend.

"I haven't decided yet. I just need to leave for a while," he told the other young man.

Garen could see that his friend was hurting, but he couldn't feel it. Even when putting all of his own considerable power behind his Force skills, he couldn't get any sense at all of Obi-Wan's emotions. His shields were drawn up as tightly and expertly as any Jedi Master were capable of doing.

"I'll go with you," Garen offered. "Master Clee has given me the rest of the day for personal recreation." He didn't feel that his friend should be alone.

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke. "Okay. I _was_ actually thinking maybe I'd take and air-taxi over to the Senate Hall," he mentioned to Garen, knowing of his love for all things political.

Garen laughed heartily. "You were not. Your distaste for all politicians and the entire political process is legendary and won't allow you to simply roam the Senate Hall without a specific reason," he declared. "Why are you really going over there?" he asked; his curiosity at an all-time high.

"I don't have distaste for _all_ politicians," was Obi-Wan's immediate indignant response. "It's only the majority of them I can't stand and don't trust. I actually find Senator Palpatine to be quite honest and forthright in his political views. He's very personable," Obi-Wan stated as he turned away from Garen and began walking again.

Garen just shrugged as the two Padawans made their way out of the Temple and into Coruscant towards and air-taxi station. He had to admit, as far as politicians were concerned, Palpatine was his favorite as well. Just like Obi-Wan, Garen trusted the openly honest, friendly and generous Nubian Senator.

/

"Truths, yes, time for truths it is," Yoda said, but immediately Xanatos knew that the old master didn't mean the truth about Obi-Wan. He quickly stifled his anger over that realization and continued the conversation.

"You and Master Windu mean to tell the other Council members, and Jinn, why I'm really here, don't you?" Xanatos asked, his tone displaying his skepticism concerning that idea.

"Yes, intend to tell them I do. Know the truth, they must, Qui-Gon especially," Yoda commented plainly.

Xanatos stood and stretched out his long arms and legs. "As you wish, Master," his words came in a patronizing manner. "Perhaps you can tell them after you discuss Praxus with _Jinn_," he muttered to himself, Qui-Gon's last name said with every ounce of bitterness he still felt towards his old mentor. _The old man most likely doesn't even have anything useful to report_, he thought to himself.

Yoda easily picked up Xanatos' thoughts about Qui-Gon. "Loves you, he still does," he told the man quietly. "Challenged and confused by your presence, he is. Come around, he will."

Xanatos gave no reply to those softly spoken words of comfort. He simply executed a small bow and turned to leave Yoda's quarters.

"To be in the Council chambers at 1900 hours, I will expect you," Yoda said just as Xanatos stepped from the room into the hall. His only acknowledgement of Yoda's parting words was a wave of his hand.

/

"What have I done?" Qui-Gon muttered for the hundredth time in just a few moments.

He was just about to go in search of his apprentice when the com-unit chirped from across the room, alerting him to an incoming message. He quickly pushed the button and the image of Mace Windu became visible on the screen.

"Qui, Master Yoda and I are convening a special session at 1900 hours. We have many things to discuss. Your presence is required."

"Understood. Is it necessary for Obi-Wan to be present at this meeting?" he asked his oldest friend.

"No, Obi-Wan may spend the time as he wishes," Mace answered.

Qui-Gon nodded once. "I'll be there."

The transmission ended and the screen went blank. "Finally," Qui-Gon spoke to himself. He was tired of waiting to give his report to the Council. He wanted to get that over with so he could, hopefully, get the answers he wanted regarding Xanatos.

/

Xanatos knew he was taking a huge chance at being recognized as he stepped into the large room; the Jedi Archives. If Madame Nu discovered his presence, she'd…well; he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

Staying close to the outer wall, he moved quickly to a work-station; his favorite when he'd been a child. He quickly entered the information he needed; every available piece of data concerning Obi-Wan Kenobi. That part was easy; waiting for his request to be processed without being noticed by someone who would recognize him would not be. If he were seen, against the orders of Masters Yoda and Windu, he'd be in big trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ride aboard the air-taxi from the Temple to the Senate Hall gave Garen a chance to study his friend. Normally, Obi-Wan was upbeat, energetic and…happy. But now he seemed sullen and he was very withdrawn.

"Obi, what's wrong?" Garen asked, hoping to pull his friend out of his self-imposed shell.

"Nothing is wrong," came Obi-Wan's quick reply.

"I'm your best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I know you better than anyone; don't lie to me," Garen said seriously.

Obi-Wan shifted his blue-gray gaze from the Coruscant skyline to Garen's tanned face. He could see the genuine concern the dark-haired young man had for him; he was grateful and appreciative of that concern.

Several moments sailed by before he spoke. "I met my father on Praxus. His name is Xanatos Renashaii and he used to be a Jedi," he blurted out in a rush.

Garen was stunned. "Wow," was all he could manage to force from his mouth.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Yeah, wow. He also used to be Master Jinn's apprentice. They had a falling out and Father left the Order."

Still unable to fathom this new piece of information, Garen simply shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know what to say, Obi-Wan."

"You don't have to say anything. Believe me, I understand; I was shocked too. I've always wondered about my father, what he was like," Obi-Wan told Garen. "I finally have a chance to know, and Qui-Gon forbade me from spending any time with him."

Garen easily made out the sadness in Obi-Wan's soft Core-accented voice. "That's why you're so upset?" he questioned gently.

Obi-Wan simply nodded in answer. "I told Qui-Gon that I was sorry, but I was going to get to know my father. Then I ran out of our quarters and that's when you saw me."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Obi," he cautioned.

Obi-Wan again just nodded. The air-taxi came to a stop at the landing pad for the Senate Hall. Both young Padawans stepped out and made their way into the massive building, heading for the Hall of Chancellors; Garen's favorite exhibit in the entire Senate Hall. It was an entire room filled with the busts of every Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Currently, Finis Velorum was the Supreme Chancellor, and Garen was hoping to catch a glimpse of the man while he and Obi-Wan wandered around inside.

/

Xanatos leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as the archive computer beeped, letting him know that his request had been processed and the information was now available. He took a deep, cleansing breath before opening his eyes and looking at the screen.

**Personal Information/Vital Statistics**

Full Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi

Home-world: Telos

Life-Day: 32nd day of Grinduar

Current Height: 6 ft. (1.829 m)

Current Weight: 183 lbs. (83.01 kg)

Hair color: reddish blonde

Eye color: blue-gray

Parents: Yuvik and Devanna Kenobi

Nothing in Obi-Wan's personal information or vital statistics surprised Xanatos. The boy was growing much the same way he himself did, although factoring in his mother's lack of substantial height it wasn't likely that Obi-Wan himself would ever reach Xan's own height of just under two meters. The names of the employees he'd had posing as Obi-Wan parents when the Jedi came were in place, just as he'd known they would be. Finding nothing unexpected, Xanatos moved on to the next section of the file.

**Medical Information/History**

Identifying Mark(s): circular-shaped birth mark on back of left thigh.

Illness(es): Corellian Tanamen Fever(age 7)-contracted the disease when exposed by Master Windu who had just returned from a mission on Corellia; Nerf-pox(age 14)-contracted the disease while on a mission to Alderaan with Master Jinn.

Injury(ies): broken right arm(age 10)-fell during Initiate lightsaber training; acute appendicitis(age 11); broken left arm(age 14)-sustained during the finals of the Padawan lightsaber competition.

"All useless poodoo," Xanatos muttered to himself. He was pleased to discover everything about his son, but frustrated that he hadn't yet found what he was really looking for; he wanted to know Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian count. He continued to read until his eye lit on the section he was looking for.

**Current Status**

Rank: Padawan Learner

Master: Qui-Gon Jinn

"Shavit!" Xanatos yelled. The entire room heard the curse spill from his lips. Quickly, he jumped up from his seat and headed for the exit, not even thinking about closing the files on his son.

Madame Jocasta Nu stopped at the work station where Xanatos had been sitting. She could have sworn that she recognized the voice of the man that had so loudly expressed his displeasure to the entire archive room. But that wasn't possible. Xanatos Renashaii had been gone for more than twenty years and she couldn't imagine a situation that would lead him home. No, it couldn't have been him. She looked down at the screen and was stunned when she saw the information still displayed for all eyes to see should they look.

Midi-chlorian Count: Access restricted to Masters Yoda and Windu only.

"Oh Force…," the elderly woman whispered to herself,"…it _is_ him. He's finally come back."

/

Obi-Wan was bored out of his mind. The Senate Hall wasn't his favorite place in the galaxy; it wasn't even his favorite place on Coruscant. Garen was fully absorbed in reading all about each Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. He'd read it all before, but that never stopped him from reading it all again.

"Shouldn't young Padawans be someplace more interesting than the Senate Hall during their free time?" came the question from behind Obi-Wan and Garen.

Both boys turned on their booted heels quickly. Obi-Wan recovered quickly and executed a respectful bow. "Senator Palpatine, it's a pleasure to see you again, Sir," he said, his voice suddenly sounding very regal and high-born.

"The pleasure is all mine boys, I assure you," Palpatine told them. "It's not every day I have the good fortune of encountering the two most gifted Jedi Padawans in the Order."

Obi-Wan and Garen both smiled at the praise. "Thank you for the compliment, Senator," Garen said kindly, his face lighting up under the approval of Senator Palpatine.

"Would you boys care to help me with a project?" Palpatine asked.

Obi-Wan and Garen shared a look before quickly facing the senator again. "We'd be honored, Senator," Obi-Wan told the older man.

Palpatine smiled at both Padawans and led them out of the Hall of Chancellors and towards his office. Walking behind him, neither Obi-Wan nor Garen could see the look of triumph on Palpatine's face.

/

Yoda and Mace were in deep conversation when the doors to the Council chamber slammed open and the tall figure of Xanatos stormed into the round room. His black cloak was billowing behind him and his sapphire eyes were burning in anger. He was furious.

"What is the meaning of this, Xanatos?" Mace Windu demanded.

"The games stop now, Master. I just looked through Obi-Wan's file. I want answers and I want them now," he spat, his breathing thick and heavy.

"Yes, time for answers it is," Yoda stated calmly. "Sit down, you will while wait for Qui-Gon we do."

"No need to wait, Master Yoda. I'd like some answers as well," came the words from Qui-Gon Jinn as he strolled into the room and stopped next to Xanatos. Both men stared at one another for a moment before turning their attention back to Yoda, Mace and the other Council members that were just arriving.

"From the beginning, we shall start," Yoda declared to the room. The time had come for all secrets to be revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Letting go of his son was the hardest thing twenty-three year-old Xanatos Renashaii had ever done. Burying his wife had been difficult, but choosing to send away the last link he had to her was positively excruciating. _

"_He'll be in the best hands, Xanatos," came a deep voice from behind the young man. _

_Xanatos kept his eyes on the shuttle that was carrying his son away from him. "He'll be in the hands of the Jedi. There is a difference between the Jedi and the best hands, Master Windu."_

_Mace stepped up next to the former Jedi and turned to face him. He saw a tired, lonely and angry young man. "The difference is minimal, and you will see him again."_

"_So you keep saying. Considering the way Qui-Gon Jinn and I last met, you'll forgive me if I don't exactly have the utmost faith in the Jedi," Xanatos fired at the older man. "I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me why you're here. I sensed your presence on Telos two weeks ago." _

"_I came to make an offer," Mace told him. _

"_What kind of offer?" Xanatos asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. _

"_Master Yoda wishes your training to continue," Mace stated plainly. "As do I."_

_The shock on Xanatos' face almost made Mace laugh. He'd anticipated that reaction. He knew the young man hadn't ever expected to be offered the chance to be a Jedi again. _

"_Why?" was his question to Windu. _

"_You're very gifted, Xanatos. You could become one of the…," Mace began only to be interrupted. _

"…_best Jedi in the Order. Yes, I've been fed that line since I was a small child. The moment my father was murdered in cold blood at the hands of a Jedi, I lost whatever motivation I had to become one of you, best or otherwise," Xanatos informed Mace as he slowly walked away from the older man. _

"_Xanatos, listen to me. It is imperative that you become a Jedi Knight. The future of our Order depends on it," Mace said, his voice pleading with the younger man._

_Slowly, Xanatos turned around. "What is so important to the future of the Jedi that six years after I walked away, drew my saber on a Master and used the dark side, you suddenly want me back?" he asked. "It doesn't matter anyway; I have no desire to ever be a Jedi Knight." _

"_You're lying," Mace charged. "Letting go of your son changed you, Xanatos. I sense no darkness in you, despite the fact that it nearly permeated your entire being two weeks ago. You want this, Xan. You want to be a Jedi. You've always wanted to be a Jedi Knight and now is your chance. Let me…," Mace tried to continue. _

"_Stop! Please, just stop!" Xanatos yelled. He ran a hand through his long black hair and took several deep breaths. Tears pooled in the corners of his sapphire blue eyes. "My son is my life. He's so small and vulnerable and he doesn't have his mother and…," he whispered, his voice shrouded in pain. _

_Mace moved closer and rested a hand on Xanatos' shoulder. "You will see him again, Xanatos. I promise you that, my young friend. But you must become a Jedi for that to happen," he counseled. _

_Xanatos wiped away the tears that were now falling down his tanned cheeks. "I want to believe you, Master."_

"_You can believe me. You will be with your son again, you will be a Jedi Knight, and you will have a hand in saving the galaxy," Mace told Xanatos, his voice firm._

_Xanatos lifted his steely blue gaze to meet Windu's brown orbs. "All right, Master. I agree to continue my training."_

/

"You're a Knight?" Qui-Gon asked quietly as he stared at his former student.

Xanatos didn't immediately answer. Being in the same room with Qui-Gon tested his patience and his restraint. He met Qui-Gon's stare before finally answering. "Yes, I am a Jedi Knight. Masters Windu and Yoda completed my training. I became a Knight when I was twenty-six years of age."

Qui-Gon was stupefied. He shifted his gaze from his former student to Yoda and Mace. "Why would you welcome him back?" he asked; his voice barely above a whisper. "How could you let a darksider back into our home?"

"Important, he is. Let him stay away we could not," Yoda plainly said.

Qui-Gon stood from his seat and began pacing the room. "He should not be allowed to have contact with Obi-Wan. The boy is…," he started to say.

"The boy is _my son_ and it is within my rights as his father to be with him and to take him from the Jedi should I wish to do so," Xanatos informed his former mentor in no uncertain terms.

"Arguing will solve nothing. Qui-Gon, I understand that you want to protect your apprentice, but Xanatos is his father. Obi-Wan is in no danger in Xanatos' presence," Mace tried to calm his friend.

"Qui-Gon, we took this matter very seriously years ago when the decision was made to allow Xanatos back into the Order," Jedi Master Micah Giiett said. "He is not the same reckless, angry young man you remember."

"Yes, he is!" Qui-Gon insisted. "You didn't see him when Obi-Wan and I encountered him on Praxus. He was angry and hateful and threatening. He made an attempt…," he stopped when Mace raised his hand to silence his tirade.

"He made an attempt to get Obi-Wan to leave you and join him," Mace stated. "It was the decision of this Council that Obi-Wan be tested in his commitment to the Jedi. I know you can understand that, Qui. You know of Obi-Wan's importance to the Jedi and to the galaxy as a whole."

Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon merely nodded his head. He did understand Obi-Wan's importance. He'd known the boy was special from the moment the two had met. Now it seemed that Xanatos would soon know the truth about his son as well.

/

Senator Palpatine opened the door to his office and ushered Obi-Wan and Garen inside. He placed his heavy Senatorial robe across the sofa that sat against the nearest wall and moved quickly behind his desk.

"Boys, the information I am about to divulge to the two of you could very well get me ousted from the Galactic Senate and tossed into the spice mines of Kessel. I do not do this lightly," he informed the young men.

Obi-Wan and Garen wondered what could possibly be so important to the Senator that he was willing to risk his career.

"We'll help in any way we can, Senator," Obi-Wan assured the older man.

Palpatine relaxed visibly. "Good, very good," he quietly said, almost to himself as he sat down behind his large mahogany desk and picked up a data-pad. "What I have here are several reports of corrupt individuals with the Senate and the Jedi Order. These reports came to me via a source that wishes to remain confidential."

Garen reached out and took the data-pad and held it where both he and Obi-Wan could read together. Scanning the information quickly, Obi-Wan began to read aloud. "Chancellor Valorum, Senator Vex, Senator Khalrim and Jedi Master Gavrem Dooku have all been seen recently in the company of a dark-robed figure. I heard mentioned of the name Lord Sidious. I believe the man to be a Dark Lord of the Sith, a race of Force-users loyal to the dark side of the Force. The conversation concerned the rumors that several systems are considering secession from the Republic." His face was ashen when he stopped reading.

"You understand my concern then, young Kenobi," Palpatine said.

Senators Vex and Khalrim were leading the charge against a Senate measure that would lend nearly five million credits to the strengthening of the Republic. The measure wanted to increase trading with the smaller planets and give aide to the planets that were struggling to survive the plagues that had ravaged some of the peoples in the Outer Rim worlds.

"I understand that Senators Vex and Khalrim seem to have an agenda of their own where those five million credits are concerned. But I have to question your source's conviction that the man he saw is a Sith," Obi-Wan stated. "The Sith have been extinct for thousands upon thousands of years."

Palpatine smiled lightly. "Yes, I agree. I'm afraid my source is a bit of a Jedi student. He studies everything he can get his hands on about the Jedi, the Sith and the Sith War. He's just a bit over zealous at times. But he is a competent detective."

"I'm sure he is, Senator," Garen added. "However, the fact that he mentioned Master Dooku is disturbing. He's one of the noblest Jedi in the Order and certainly is one of the finest swordsmen. I cannot believe that he would be involved in anything that would weaken the Republic."

Palpatine stood and moved to his window looking out into the city-planet. "Under any other circumstances I would agree with you, Padawan Muln. But this time there is holographic evidence. My detective has holographs of Master Dooku in the company of this robed figure. Now, Sith or not, this man is behind the movement to get these planets to secede from the Republic and he must be stopped," he told them firmly. "The project I need your help with is to track this man, tell me where he goes after these meetings with Dooku, Vex and Khalrim. I have already sent a communique to the Jedi Temple to ask for your services in this matter."

"Why us?" Garen couldn't help asking. "We're just Padawan Learners. Isn't this a mission for full Jedi Knights?"

Turning to face the two young Jedi, Palpatine smiled. "Normally, yes, espionage of this nature is more suited to a seasoned and experienced Jedi Knight. However, the two of you will be able to pose as street urchins rather easily. Your padawan braids can be concealed. Boys, please understand that you don't have to accept this…mission, as it were. Your Masters and the Council first have to agree to allow you to participate and that in itself may not happen."

Garen and Obi-Wan shared a look that spoke volumes. Both knew that their Masters and the Council would agree to let them help. Anything that affected the Republic affected the Jedi, and vice versa.

"If our Masters and the Council do agree, you have our support Senator Palpatine," Obi-Wan said confidently.

Palpatine smiled widely at Obi-Wan and Garen. The first part of his plan was now complete. He had their trust and their loyalty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Xanatos stood as well, his pacing matching Qui-Gon's. He ran a hand through his long black locks before turning to face the Council.

"I've done my duty to this Order for the last fifteen years. I've been a good Jedi. Now, I want to be a good father," he told them quietly. "But I need to know who my son really is, what he really is."

Mace and Yoda looked at one another, silently communicating. They knew that revealing the truth about Obi-Wan could be dangerous to anyone who knew that truth. Xanatos himself was special and of great importance to the future, but they knew he was right. He deserved to know.

"Xanatos, Obi-Wan is a very special young man. He possesses skills far beyond those of his age-mates, far beyond every Knight in this Temple and approaching the skill-level of most Masters," Mace informed Xanatos quietly.

Xanatos looked at Qui-Gon. He wasn't surprised to see that nothing Mace had just said seemed new to his former mentor. "How is that possible?" he asked. "It should be impossible for a Padawan Learner, especially one only two years into his apprenticeship to have such skills. His presence in the Force, his power is…immense."

"Yes, powerful Obi-Wan certainly is," Yoda said. "Extremely high his midi-chlorian count is."

Xanatos took a step closer to the Council members at the mention of midi-chlorians. He'd known for many years that his own count was unusually high even for a Jedi, but he also knew it wasn't anything approaching Yoda's count. "When you say 'extremely high', how high do you mean exactly?" he asked cautiously.

Yoda stared directly into Xanatos' eyes, green meeting blue. "Over twenty-three thousand, his count is."

/

"Obi-Wan, you do realize that there is a possibility, however slight, that either our Masters or the Council won't agree to let us help Senator Palpatine, don't you?," Garen asked his friend as the two walked the distance between the Senate Hall and the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan just shrugged. "I suppose it's possible. Master Qui-Gon will most likely forbid me to be involved after the way I ran off."

"Speaking of running away, I never imagined you for the type to do something like that," Garen said. "You always confront a situation head-on."

Obi-Wan stopped walking and turned to face Garen. "No matter what I do in this situation, someone will get hurt. If I decide to go with my father, Qui-Gon will never speak to me again. He and I have been through this once already a few months ago when I entertained the idea of staying on Melida/Daan," he imparted to Garen. "If I do it again, that'll be the end. On the other hand, if I refuse to leave the Jedi and stay with Qui-Gon, my father will be crushed. I don't win in this situation, Garen. Whichever path I take, either Qui-Gon or my father will think I made the wrong choice."

Garen slowly nodded, finally grasping the seriousness of the problem. He cleared his throat as they started walking again. "Maybe you should forget about what they will think is right or wrong and decide that for yourself. Take the path that feels right for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sharing a look as they walked, Garen saw Obi-Wan's choice reflected in his intense blue-gray gaze. As always, his eyes told the story. His decision was already made; he just hadn't admitted it to himself yet.

/

Xanatos back peddled and fell into his chair and he rested his head in his hands. He was stunned. His own midi-chlorian count was nearly sixteen thousand and he knew that Yoda's was somewhere near eighteen thousand.

"Wow," is the only thing that came to mind for Xanatos.

"A child of prophecy, Obi-Wan is," Yoda told him quietly.

Xanatos' head shot up. "What prophecy?" he asked suspiciously. "Surely you don't believe that he is the Chosen One."

Mace smiled. "No, he isn't the Chosen One. As you well know from your studies as an Initiate, that prophecy alludes to the fact that the Chosen One will be born of the Force itself and shall be called the 'Son of the Suns', presumably a male child born on Tatooine."

"Then what the bloody Sithhell prophecy are you talking about, Mace!?" Xanatos yelled, his patience once again wearing very thin. His language always tended to deteriorate when he became angry.

"The Giver of Light, Obi-Wan is. The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force, and the Giver of Light shall bring balance to the Chosen One," Yoda calmly enlightened him. "As Jedi Knights, together they will walk."

Xanatos knew vaguely of the prophesied Giver of Light. He'd read about it once when he was a child. The prophecy said that the child would be born into the galaxy amid great sadness, but that he would grow to adulthood and balance the greatest potential for evil by infusing him with his powers in the Light, thus balancing the light and darkness within that evil. It seemed so simple now, but when he'd read both prophecies as a child, he'd never connected them together.

"Has this Chosen One been born yet?" Xanatos asked eagerly. "Is he here in the Temple?"

Qui-Gon, having stayed quiet for the last few minutes, moved forward. He also wanted an answer to that question. He'd been asking for years and had never received an answer.

"Important, that information is not!" Yoda snapped, his demeanor and tone uncharacteristically harsh. "Important, Obi-Wan is. Protected he must be. At a vulnerable stage in his training, he is now. Dark forces I fear are reaching for him."

Xanatos and Qui-Gon were both startled to hear that bit of information, as were the other members of the Council.

"I have felt nothing," spoke Micah Giiett.

"Nor have I, Master Yoda," said Eeth Koth.

"Be that as it may, right about this I am," Yoda told them, swiftly brushing aside the comments of the other Masters. "Key figure in the future of the Force and the Jedi, Obi-Wan will be. Protected now, he must be."

Xanatos stood from his chair and knelt before Yoda so the two were face to face. "I understand your concern for my son, Master. If he truly _is_ the Giver of Light, and I believe you that he is, then I want to be the one to protect him. Let him come with me back to Telos, Master, please," he begged. "I have the resources to protect him from the dark forces you say are beginning to reach for him."

Qui-Gon's eyes darkened in anger at those words. "You are the dark force reaching for him. He's my apprentice and I will be the one to protect him."

Xanatos closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath before speaking. "Will you allow Obi-Wan the courtesy of making the choice for himself, Jinn?" was his burning question.

Qui-Gon, steaming from having his authority over his apprentice challenged, merely nodded his head. "I will."

"We cannot allow Obi-Wan to leave the Temple," Mace interjected. "Under this roof, he is safe."

"Master Windu, if Obi-Wan is destined to bring balance to the Chosen One, he's going to need life-experience outside the Temple," Xanatos argued.

"He gets that on missions with me."

Smirking, Xanatos stood to face Qui-Gon. "No, what he gets on missions with you is instruction on diplomacy and negotiation, saber fighting and lessons on the Living Force, all of which I agree are important to his training. What I'm talking about is life in general; marriage and a family. He's going to be a Jedi in a galaxy full of darkness which he will be expected to smother with the Light. The prophecy says that he will overwhelm the greatest potential for evil with Light. When put together, the two prophecies mean that the Chosen One himself is the greatest potential for evil and that Obi-Wan will have to infuse him with the Light, balancing the light and dark inside the Chosen One, if he is to succeed in bringing balance to the Force," he argued passionately. "Each prophecy is about balance, Master. Should Obi-Wan be denied the chance to understand the evil and the darkness he must one day help defeat? Should he not be given the opportunity to have a balanced life of his own before he's expected to balance someone else's? Occasionally, the best defense is a good offense, Master. You taught me that. Knowing all he can about life outside the Temple and away from the Jedi will be his offense when the time comes. He'll understand what he's facing," Xanatos said, his emotions so wild that he hadn't even noticed that he called Qui-Gon 'Master'.

Qui-Gon heard the words, though. It was the first time since they'd encountered one another on Praxus that Qui-Gon had seen any trace of the seventeen year-old young man he remembered. "You called me Master."

Xanatos quickly reviewed his own words in his mind. "Yes, I did. I apologize, I hope you weren't offended."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Not at all. In fact, I rather enjoyed hearing you call me that again. I have missed you, Xanatos, despite my anger over the circumstances of our parting years ago."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Xanatos couldn't help but laugh. "You could have fooled me," he told the older man. "I sent you a communique once about ten years ago. I asked if we could meet to discuss things as adults. I even apologized for drawing my saber against you and threatening your life. I got no response, so forgive me if I seem hostile and cold and angry towards you. Accepting the assignment to tempt my son, knowing that it would lead me back to the Temple was not easy thing for me to do, but I did it for my son. I did it for the chance to know him. You're his Master, and for his sake I will be civil to you in his presence. As for you and me, our relationship is beyond redemption. Excuse me."

With that, Xanatos stepped around Qui-Gon, turned to face the Council and gave a small bow and then exited the chamber. Qui-Gon and the Council members were speechless. Mace and Yoda in particular had always held a small amount of hope that the relationship between Qui-Gon and Xanatos could be mended. That seemed impossible now.

"I never received a message from him," Qui-Gon whispered so low that only Yoda's sensitive ears picked up the heart wrenching words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Watching the initiates compete in their annual lightsaber competition was supposed to calm his nerves after the session with the Council. Instead, it was making him curious and his nerves were as on fire as ever. His position in the balcony above the training room gave him a great view of all the younglings hoping their day would end with becoming newly chosen Padawan Learners. One boy in particular caught his attention.

"Thinking of choosing a Padawan, Father?" Obi-Wan asked as he came up behind his father.

Xanatos, this time having sensed his son, merely smiled. "Possibly, my boy. I'm trying to forget a completely unforgettable meeting with the Council. Coming here was supposed to calm me down, but I've found myself watching a young man down there that has my mind working a few million parsecs a minute."

"Which one?" his son asked.

Xanatos pointed to a tall, blonde-haired young man around eleven or twelve years old. His high-flying, aggressive style of saber fighting was admirable and impressed Xanatos.

Obi-Wan spotted the boy his father seemed interested in and smiled. He recognized the boy. "That's Skywalker, Father. Anakin Skywalker. He came to the Temple as a nine year-old."

Xanatos was startled. "Nine? Why so old?"

"Well, apparently he's very strong in the Force. He was discovered on Tatooine by Master Giiett. He brought him back here and the Council reluctantly agreed to train him," Obi-Wan informed his father.

"Tatooine, hmm? Anakin Skywalker, a son of the suns," Xanatos muttered to himself. "Interesting."

"Why is that interesting? I mean, beyond the fact that he came here as a nine year-old."

"Do you recall ever reading about the prophecy of the Chosen One?" Xanatos asked.

Obi-Wan searched the archives of his memory. "Yes, once when I was a child. 'And in the time of greatest despair, there shall come a savior and he shall be known as the Son of the Suns'. You think Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One?"

Xanatos laughed. He couldn't ignore the tone of voice in which Obi-Wan had asked that last question. He sounded as if he thought he, Xanatos, might be crazy. He couldn't let him know that he was completely serious. "Not at all, actually; it just seems odd that a child of nine years would be taken into the Order for anything less than extraordinary circumstances. You never know, maybe he is the Chosen One," he said, hoping he sounded as if he was joking.

"I don't think so, Father. The Chosen One is said to be the one who will bring balance to the Force. Little Anakin there can't balance even his own emotions on a good day, he certainly isn't capable of balancing the Force," Obi-Wan informed his father, resolute in his conclusion about Anakin Skywalker.

"You seem to know him pretty well," Xanatos commented.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really, it's just that his temper and lack of emotional control have become somewhat legendary in his short time here in the Temple. He's always angry about something. Basically, Anakin Skywalker is a hothead with a bad temper and a short fuse, Father. He's twelve years old and I imagine in another year he'll be headed for the Agri-Corps."

Xanatos slowly nodded his head. So, young Anakin Skywalker was from the twin sun planet of Tatooine, he had a bad and quick temper, anger issues and he was on the verge of being dismissed from the Temple and into the Agri-Corps. Shaking his head, Xanatos knew he had just stumbled onto the secret Yoda obviously didn't want anyone to know. The Chosen One was in their midst in the form of an angry, aggressive twelve year-old boy. The greatest potential for evil lived among them.

"Perhaps the boy just needs a firm hand and a stern voice to guide him," Xanatos spoke. "Children naturally get angry Obi-Wan, that is the way of a child, particularly when they feel they are being treated unjustly. Master Jinn told me you harbored no small amount of anger yourself as a child."

Obi-Wan blushed. "Yes, I did. But I can't even remember now why I was so angry all the time."

Xanatos draped his arm over Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled. "Good. It no longer matters. You've grown much since you were a child. You're a mature young man well on his way to becoming one of the greatest Jedi Knights the Order has ever seen. I'm proud to call you my son."

Obi-Wan smiled widely at his father. "I'm proud to _be_ your son, Father."

They stood that way for a few moments before Xanatos spoke once again. "So, tell me what happened earlier. I felt your emotions flare and then your presence was gone from the Temple. Where'd you go?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

Obi-Wan hung his head slightly. "To the Senate Hall. Garen and I were in the Hall of Chancellors when Senator Palpatine came in and requested to speak with us."

Xanatos stayed quiet. _Dark forces I fear are reaching for him_, Yoda's words ran through his mind at the mention of Palpatine. He'd met the senator once several years before at a political function on Palpatine's home planet of Naboo. He didn't like the man; something about him made Xanatos' skin crawl.

"Tell me about your meeting with him," he commanded Obi-Wan in his best fatherly tone of voice.

/

"Come around, he will, Qui-Gon," Yoda said, referring to Xanatos. "Stubborn, like his Master he is."

Qui-Gon had again taken a seat. Sadness and guilt had engulfed his spirit and he hadn't the energy left to stand. "It's my fault," he whispered.

"Perhaps it's the fault of whomever, or whatever didn't get that communique sent through properly," chimed in Council member Oppo Rancisis, a Thisspain Jedi Master.

With that statement hanging over the quiet room, every Council member except for Yoda and Mace exited the chamber. Qui-Gon's ears were ringing with Oppo's proclamation that there might have been someone or something behind the fact that he, Qui-Gon, hadn't ever received a message from Xanatos.

"Is that possible, Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked, the barest hint of hope creeping into his voice. "Could someone have deliberately intercepted the message from Xanatos and prevented me from seeing it?"

"Hmm, possible it is," Yoda acknowledged. "But who, and why, harder to answer."

Mace touched Qui-Gon's shoulder. "We'll figure it out together, Qui. Right now, however, we need your report of the situation on Praxus."

Gathering his wits about him, Qui-Gon stood. "Obi-Wan and I were successful in getting the five regional governors to sign a peace accord. How long it will hold though, I have no idea."

"Do you anticipate an escalation in tensions in the near future?" Mace questioned.

"I believe it is inevitable. The people of Praxus have been at war with one another for three generations. I do not see this peace accord as a cure-all for their troubles. Peace cannot be achieved overnight; it is a long, drawn-out process."

"We must not let Praxus descend into chaos once again," Mace declared.

"Reign on Praxus, chaos will again," Yoda entered into the conversation. "Play a role in the future of the Republic, it will."

Mace and Qui-Gon didn't know what to make of the small Masters words, but they did know that his predictions usually came true. Yoda was rarely wrong.

/

"Garen and I were in complete disbelief that senators with such influence as Vex and Khalrim could be involved in weakening the Republic," Obi-Wan relayed the tale to his father.

Xanatos' eyes were still focused on young Anakin Skywalker while he contemplated the situation with Senator Palpatine. It seemed that the story was true. But like Obi-Wan and Garen, he could not believe that two highly respected senators, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and a Jedi Master of Dooku's standing would ever be involved in a plot to harm the Republic they all fought for on a daily basis.

"You mentioned that Palpatine has sent a request here to the Temple to procure your services in his little investigation, correct?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes. He's asked for the permission of the Council as well as from Master Qui-Gon and Master Clee."

Xanatos sighed deeply. "Perhaps I'll speak with Palpatine myself."

Obi-Wan looked up at his father. "Be patient, Father. Maybe you should wait until the Council has made their decision on the matter before you speak with Senator Palpatine. They may say no to his request, in which case there will be no need for you to speak with him at all."

Xanatos chuckled. "Patience isn't my strong suit, Ben."

The look on Obi-Wan's face was that of utter confusion. "Ben?" he asked carefully, sensing that the name had special meaning for his father.

Xanatos smiled fondly. "Yes, that's your name, well, you're given name. Benjamin Renashaii. When you were born, your mother insisted that you be named Benjamin after her father, your grandfather."

"What was my mother's name?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, reverently.

"Dhalia Kenobi. Son, she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She had reddish blonde hair and the most sparkling blue-gray eyes I've ever encountered," he told the young man as he looked down at him. "You have her hair and her eyes. You are definitely her son."

Obi-Wan smiled, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I wish I could have known her."

"I wish that as well, son. You would have loved her as she loved you; with your whole heart and soul. You were the thing she treasured most. You were her light, her obiwan."

"My name means light?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, it does. It is Old Corellian for 'light'. Dhalia was Corellian to her very core. She was cocky and brash and stubborn as a Gundark. But when she loved, she loved forever," Xanatos whispered. "Your mother saved my soul, Obi-Wan. She taught me how to love, but more importantly, she taught me how not to hate."

Obi-wan nodded his understanding. "Father, do you…I mean, _did_ you mean what you said on Praxus?" he asked timidly.

"There is something you must know, Obi-Wan, before I answer that question. Come; let's go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

Obi-Wan followed his father out of the training room, neither of them noticing the pair of blue eyes that watched their retreat from below.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Obi-Wan stepped hesitantly into the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon Jinn. He looked around and his eyes quickly landed on the form of his Master. Steeling himself for the punishment he knew was forthcoming, he entered the room fully.

Qui-Gon gazed at his apprentice as the young man approached him, shoulders hunched. He looked like a lost, lonely young child. Only one thing could have put that look on Obi-Wan's face, and Qui-Gon was certain he knew exactly what that one thing was.

"Your father told you, didn't he?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. "About the test?"

"You knew?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I was informed by the Council after we returned that Xanatos had been sent to Praxus to test your commitment to the Jedi," he admitted. "What prompted him to tell you the truth?" Qui asked, very interested in the answer.

Obi-Wan walked over to the couch and sat down next to his mentor. "We were in the training room watching the Initiates compete in their lightsaber tournament and we were talking. He asked me a few questions about Anakin Skywalker and I…," he began, but Qui-Gon interrupted.

"He asked about the Skywalker boy?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He was watching him in the competition. You know how Anakin likes the acrobatic style of saber fighting. Father was impressed with his ability, that's all."

Qui-Gon merely nodded. He knew there was something more behind Xanatos' interest in Anakin Skywalker. He himself had often noticed the immense talent and power in the Force young Anakin possessed.

"Running away from me was unacceptable, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, changing the subject.

"I know, Master. I was just so angry at you for forbidding me to have any contact with my father," the young man uttered quietly. "I'm sorry, Master. I don't mean to disobey you, but…," he stopped, not sure how to convey his feelings on the matter.

Qui-Gon stood and began pacing in front of Obi-Wan. "I realize that the novelty of having a father is enticing for you, Obi-Wan. Unlike many other young Jedi in this Temple, you have always wondered about your father. Now that he's here and you've had the opportunity to meet him and spend a little time with him, I expect that your curiosity has abated."

"It hasn't abated at all, Master," Obi-wan stated clearly and decisively. "If anything, my curiosity about him has deepened. I want to know my father, Master; everything there is to know about him. I can't accomplish that in a few days or a few hours. It'll take years to even come close. I want the chance, Master."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe his ears. "Why is knowing him so important to you, Padawan?" he inquired.

Obi-Wan stood as well. "I don't know how to explain it to you, Master. You've never been in this situation and you likely never will be. He's my _father_, Master. There's this connection between us that I can feel, that I can touch. That's how I remembered him in the first place when we were on Praxus. He gave me that memory when I was an infant, Master, and I was able to recall it all these years later. It had very little to do with Jedi powers, and much to do with the connection that I share with him. Our blood is the same, Master."

"Obi-wan, blood is not what connects people to one another. Biology has very little to do with being a parent," he informed Obi-Wan.

"I know that too, Master. You've been like a father to me in the two years we've been Master and Padawan. But…," he paused, weighing his next words very carefully before speaking,"…the blood my father and I share means more to me than anything else right now."

Staring into Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes as the young man made his speech; Qui-Gon knew he was losing him. In the short time they'd known one another, Xanatos had managed to work his way into Obi-Wan's thoughts, into his heart.

Steeling himself against the answer he knew would follow his question, Qui-Gon asked the question he was dreading. "Is it your wish to accompany Xanatos back to Telos when he leaves next week?"

Tears pooling in his eyes and despair boiling in his heart, Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's stare with his own. "Yes, Master," he whispered, his voice cracking as his tears fell.

/

After having told Obi-Wan the truth behind their meeting on Telos, Xanatos now found himself seeking out the presence of young Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan had reacted to his news surprisingly well and now he had decided to turn his attention towards the boy he believed was the Chosen One.

"You're looking for me, aren't you?" came a young voice from behind Xanatos.

Xanatos spun on his booted heel and came face to face with Anakin Skywalker. Being only twelve years old, Anakin was very tall. His blonde hair was shaggy and disheveled. His bright blue eyes were full of mischief and happiness. Xanatos could immediately sense that despite the anger he'd been told Anakin possessed, the boy was full of goodness and the wish to make things right, to do things right.

"Yes, I am. I'm Knight Xanatos Renashaii. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Anakin Skywalker," Xanatos said as he executed a small bow towards the boy.

Anakin smiled. He liked this man. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Knight Renashaii. I saw you watching me earlier during my lightsaber competition," the youngling confessed.

Xanatos smiled brightly. "I understand you triumphed over your competition. Well done."

Anakin simply gave an embarrassed shrug at the praise. He was used to hearing people praise his accomplishments, but also berate him for his failures.

"Be proud of your abilities Anakin, but do not let them make you arrogant. You're very gifted and you'll be a great Jedi one day, but you must always remember that you are merely one of many Jedi in the galaxy. Your abilities will naturally set you apart from the others, but I caution you to not let them set you _above_ the others," Xanatos told Anakin, his voice very serious.

Anakin contemplated those words for a few moments. "I understand, Knight Renashaii."

Xanatos patted the boy on the shoulder. "Now, we must discuss the reason I was seeking you out in the first place."

"Which was what exactly?" Anakin asked.

Xanatos knelt on one knee in from of the tall boy. "Anakin Skywalker, I would be honored if you would consider accepting me as your Jedi Master."

/

"Are we seriously considering letting Xanatos have control of both Obi-Wan and the Skywalker boy, Master?" Mace questioned Yoda as the pair sat together sipping tea in Yoda's quarters.

Yoda's ears rose slightly. "Decided, I already have. Go with Xanatos, Obi-Wan and Anakin will."

"You're willing to put the two most powerful Jedi to ever exist under the tutelage of one man, a former fallen Jedi?" Mace asked, his voice betraying his skepticism. "I know that Xanatos is a Knight and that he has become one of the best, but is this truly the wisest course of action, Master?"

"The wisest choice we have, no it is not. The best choice we have, it certainly is. Save or destroy the Republic and the Jedi, Obi-Wan and Anakin will, together. Sure of that, I am."

Mace took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He understood what Yoda was trying to tell him. He had no idea how the future would unfold. The Force would not grant him a vision of that, but he did know that no matter what the outcome, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker would travel their paths together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**One Week Later**

Staring at his empty room made Obi-Wan's heart ache. He had few belongings of his own, but they were precious. His favorite was a holograph of himself and his two best friends, Garen Muln and Siri Tachi, when the three were six years old. They had their arms around each other's shoulders, Siri in between the two boys.

"You look happy in that one," Xanatos said from behind his son.

Obi-Wan whirled around. For the first time that he could ever remember, he hadn't sensed the presence of a person near him. Collecting himself quickly, he nodded. "I was happy the day this was taken. All three of us were. We'd just returned to the crèche after swimming. We did everything together at that age. I'm going to miss them."

Xanatos stepped up next to his son and rested a large hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He cleared his throat, and then spoke. "You'll still have contact with them, Obi-Wan. I would never disallow you from speaking with, or even returning here to see them on occasion. They've been your friends all of your life and there is no reason for that to change."

Obi-Wan managed a small smile. He wished Qui-Gon had been as open-minded where Xanatos was concerned. "Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me."

Xanatos pulled his son closer to him. "_You_ mean everything to me, Ben. There is no more special connection than the one that exists between a father and his son. I'm looking forward to spending our days getting to know everything there is to know about one another. I love you, my son."

Obi-Wan leaned into Xanatos' side and wrapped his arm around the older man's waist. "I love you too, Father."

Xanatos' heart warmed to the point of melting as he absorbed those words. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his teenage son's spiky head and just enjoyed the moment. They would have a lifetime full of moments like these, but this was special because it was one of the first.

/

"Hey Anakin, when do you leave with Master Renashaii?" questioned ten year-old Jedi Initiate Zev Irigaard, Anakin's best friend.

"In just a few hours," Anakin replied, his voice a little sullen.

"Will you ever be coming back?"

Anakin turned from the travel bag he was packing and faced his younger friend. "Sure I will, Zev. Master Xan promised that Obi-Wan and I would both be allowed to contact our friends here as well as come and visit as often as we'd like."

Zev smiled, happy that he wouldn't be completely losing his best friend. "Good. I'm going to miss you, my friend."

Anakin hugged the smaller boy tightly. He cared for Zev like a younger brother. They'd been inseparable since Anakin had come to the Temple three years before. Zev had been the first person to befriend him. "I'm going to miss you too, Zev. But we'll speak often, I promise."

The two boys sealed the promise with a handshake. Zev then moved across the room with Anakin and helped his friend finish his packing.

/

Wandering the temple with no particular place to go wasn't something Qui-Gon had done since he was a child. But it seemed appropriate now. He was losing his apprentice, the young man he'd come to treasure as a son. By his own choice, Obi-Wan was leaving the only home he'd ever known and following a father he'd never known. It was enough to make Qui-Gon nauseous.

"Will you be all right?" he heard from behind him.

Qui-Gon didn't need to turn around to know who it was behind him. He knew Xanatos' voice be heart. "I don't think you really care."

"You're right, I don't. But my son does care about you, Jinn. He cares more than you'll ever know," Xanatos told his old master. "For his sake, because he asked me to, I'm asking if you'll be okay."

Qui-Gon turned around and stared at his former apprentice. "It will take time, but I will be fine. Assure Obi-Wan of that."

Xanatos nodded. "He also would like it if you came to the landing platform and see him off."

Qui-Gon visibly shuttered at that request. That would be too much for him. "I can't do that, Xan. I can't watch him fly away from me."

Xanatos seemed to understand, or at least accept that answer. He simply nodded and turned to leave.

"Xanatos?" Qui-Gon called.

Turning back around to face the older man, Xanatos waited for him to speak.

"May the Force be with you, Knight Renashaii," he whispered to Xanatos.

Somewhat taken aback, Xanatos did the only thing he could. "May the Force be with you as well, Master Jinn." With that, he spun on his heels and walked away, leaving Qui-Gon alone once again.

/

"He's not coming, is he?" Obi-Wan asked from his position next to his father on the landing platform.

"I'm afraid not, Obi-Wan," Xanatos said quietly. "He said he simply couldn't watch you fly away from him. I have to admit, I understand that reasoning. I don't think I could do it either."

Obi-Wan just nodded as Anakin came to stand next to him. The twelve year-old was nearly as tall as Obi-Wan himself. "I'm sorry about your Master not coming, Obi-Wan."

He looked over at the younger boy and gave him a small nod. "Thank you, Anakin. I wish he could be here, but I understand his reasons. We should be going."

Anakin picked up his travel bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked up the ramp into Xanatos' ship.

"We'll return soon, Obi-Wan, I promise you that," Xanatos said to his son.

Staring off in the distance, Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "No, Father. We won't be back here for a very long time," he said, turning to look at Xanatos. "I can sense that much. I can _feel_ it."

Xanatos nodded. He didn't question how exactly Obi-Wan knew what he did; he just accepted it as a part of his son's amazing power. If Obi-Wan said they wouldn't be back for a good long while, then they wouldn't. He took one last look at the Temple in which he had grown up and whispered his goodbyes. He too knew it would be a long time before he saw it again. Then he slowly walked up the ramp, his black cloak billowing behind him as a gentle breeze arose. The ship lifted off moments later, carrying the future, the only hope for the Jedi Order away with it.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Will they return? All of them?" Mace Windu asked Yoda from their seats in the Council chamber.

It took the ancient Jedi Master a moment to answer. It wasn't what Mace wanted to hear. "No, not all."

The night sky is always darkest just before the dawn. Mace remembered having heard that somewhere when he was a child. It seemed an appropriate analogy for the current situation the galaxy, and the Jedi found themselves in. The galaxy was just beginning to darken. It would be many, many years before the dawn.

/

To be continued in _**Book 2-Sons in Shadow**_


End file.
